What Really Happened
by MondlerObsessed813
Summary: What really happened the night Chandler left for Tulsa. Rated T just to be sure. A Mondler Fic.
1. Chapter 1

It was the night Chandler was leaving for Tulsa. The gang had gathered around apartment 20 that was once filled with cheery smiles of the newly wedded couple but this very night it wasn't so happy for anyone. Tears were shed from all the women and Joey while Ross and Chandler tried to stay strong. It was Monica that was hurting the most. She didn't know how she would live without seeing Chandler every day. Sure, he would come back to New York every weekend but that still wasn't enough for her. She needed the love of her life every day or at least thats what she thought. It was time for Chandler to do his one last round of goodbyes. He gave brief speeches to each person saving Monica for last.

"I love you so much…" Was all Chandler could say before letting a tear escape his eye and trickle down his cheek, causing Monica to release a few tears she herself had been trying to hold back. She soon brought her hand up to his cheek brushing the small tear away with her thumb.

"I know. I love you too. You know you're most important to me but this is just something I have to do." Monica said reassuringly with a slight smile as she saw Chandler lips fleet into a small smile.

"I know." His arms snaked tightly around the beauty standing in front of him that was his wife and he slowly leaned down sharing a passionate kiss. Monica had melted into the touch of his lips and wrapped her arms around his neck tightly, their bodies as close as she could get them to be. The world around her felt like it was frozen as she didn't want their kiss to end anytime soon.

"Hey now, watch it we have a baby in the room!" Rachel said separating the two from their final goodbye kiss. Monica shot Rachel a hurt glare that soon turned into an apologetic smile pecking Chandler's lips one time before stepping away into her best friend's comforting grip.

"And on that note I have a plane to catch." Chandler grabbed his suitcase giving Monica one last final kiss on the lips. "Bye all…" He said leaving the apartment.

Monica made her way to the couch with her head in her hands, trying her best not to cry. "I can't believe he's gone…" She whispered to herself but audible enough for Rachel to at least hear.

"I know its hard honey but you'll see him next week and he'll call you when he lands." Rachel said in a reassuring voice pulling her best friend into a comforting hug as Monica just broke down against Rachel.

Monica pulled away after calming herself. "'I'm going to go on a little walk, you know get some fresh air." She made her way to her coat, sliding it on her body.

"Oh, I'll come with you! We can walk around Central park and people watch!" Phoebe said excitedly, darting to grab her coat.

Monica slid the coat on to her body sighing to herself, forcing a small smile to Phoebe. "Maybe tomorrow. I just want to be alone right now."

Monica had left the apartment, checking her phone constantly as she knew Chandler wouldn't call for a few hours but just wanting to reassure herself that she didn't miss the call.

She found herself on the upper East side. The only time she found herself traveling up their was when she was dating the once Love of her life.

Monica found herself a the familiar apartment knocking on the door with no hesitation, smiling up at the man that had stood in front of the door.

"Monica? What are you doing here." The tall dark man questioned as he saw the raven haired woman in front of him.

_That is it for the first chapter. I promise the next will be much longer I just needed to et the basis of the story down first. R&R! :)_

Paste your document here...


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Thanks for the Reviews! I love Mondler way more then Richard/Monica so maybe JUST maybe there will be a happy ending for them but you'll just have to find out for yourselves. I plan on updating everyday if not then every other day. This shouldn't be more then 10 chapters but you never know. :) R&R! _

_Disclaimer; I don't own Friends unfortunately. _

"I guess I just needed some place that was more comforting…" She mumbled sadly, her gaze dropping down to her fidgeting hands. "I can go if I'm interrupting. I just…miss you is all…" She admitted quietly looking up at Richard.

"No, no…By all means come on in and tell me why you're really here…." The man before her said ushering her inside putting out his cigar. "Would you like a drink?"

After she sat down she placed her coat beside her nodding her head slowly. "I'll have a scotch on the-"

"Rocks with a twist. I remember…." He said interrupting Monica making the drink for her. She cracked a small smile feeling the butterflies in the pit of her stomach flutter.

"So tell me…What's really bothering you?" He said placing her drink on a coster before she had the chance to ask, taking a small sip of his vodka.

"It's all Chandler's fault! He just had to leave for Tulsa and abandon his wife and unborn baby for some stupid job!" Monica shouted jumping to her feet as she did taking a long sip of her drink.

Richard taken back by the sudden outburst stood up walking over to her wrapping his arms around her in a comforting matter swaying until she calmed down. "He doesn't know about the baby does he?"

Monica shook her head inhaling his scent the smell of cigars and his cologne she always loved taking over her mind as it was flooded with all the happy memories of their relationship.

Richard sighed to himself giving the crown of Monica's head a gentle kiss. "What you need to do is call Chandler and talk to him. I know he would have never left if he knew this…"

Monica looked up at him sliding her arms up his body until they were around his neck. She gazed into his dark brown eyes as hers were full of lust and passion, her feelings took over her body as she rose onto her tippy toes her lips brushing against his.

"Monica!" He said pushing her away from his body. "We can't do this. You're a married woman and I'm not about to come between your and Chandlers marriage!"

Monica's eyes filled with tears as she looked at him. "What just because I'm six weeks pregnant you don't find me attractive anymore? What? Am I not allowed to try and feel loved again?"

Richard stepped closer to her cupping one cheek looking down into her sparkling green eyes, his thumb gently wiping the single tear that fell down her cheek away. "Monica, I think you're the most beautiful woman in the entire world and if you weren't married I'd take you in that bedroom and love you like I did three years ago. But you're married, I cant do that to Chandler. I respect the guy too much." He leaned down to kiss her cheek trailing kisses to the corners of her mouth tasting the familiar taste of her sweet lips.

"Stop teasing and kiss me like you mean it!" She demanded in a seductive tone, meeting Richard three quarters of the way there.

The two shared a long passionate and hungry kiss before Richard carried Monica the way to his bed room. Her lips trailing down his neck unbuttoning the top buttons of his dress shirt kissing the revealed skin. Once she was laid down Monica started to undress Richard throwing the clothes on the floor, it was very unlike her to do so but she need him and she needed him now.

Few hours have passed and multiple rounds of meaningless sex past, Monica laid happily in the tight grip of Richard's arms. "That was amazing…" She stated gazing up into his eyes giving his lips a small kiss.

"Yeah, it was but it was so wrong…Monica I-" He was soon interrupted by the sound of Monica finishing his sentence

"Don't." She bluntly said getting out of his grip picking up her scattered clothing getting redressed.

"This was a mistake! I cant even believe I let myself do this…Looks like I won't be a married woman for much longer after Chandler finds out. I don't even know how to tell him about the baby let alone I cheated on the night he left! I'm such a fuck up!"

Richard reached for her hand giving it a gentle loving kiss. "It was a mistake, I just want you to know that I will always be there for you…"

Monica leaned over giving his cheek one last kiss. "I'm so sorry for this…" She wiped a tear that fell from the pool in her eyes getting herself out of the apartment, digging through her purse to answer a call from her loving husband Chandler.


	3. Chapter 3

_Yes! I am back to finish this Fic and I will be starting multiple others as well so I hope you enjoy those as well! _

_Disclaimer: As much as I wished I owned Friends I sadly don't :(_

_Now lets get on to the story_

As she tried her best to compose her emotions the guilt inside her was already tearing her to shreds, she let the call go to voicemail as she was drying the last of the tears that fell from eyes. Once she felt as if she could control herself and sound perky and excited to finally be able to hear from him. She sat at a nearby bench and called back Chandler. She couldn't help but let the smile come across her face as she heard his voice. He could only get in a Hello before she blurted out "I'm sorry Chandler! Oh my God I don't know how I ever let myself do this to you. I know you might never forgive me ever again but I need you to know that I love you and I mean that with everything in the world." She cried into the phone unable to stop the tears that were spewing out of her now puffy, red eyes. "I'm so sorry….I'm such an idiot! How could I put myself and the baby in danger?!" She self scolded Chandler's pleads to tell her what was going on broke her trance in self hate.

"Monica? Mon? Sweetheart? You're worrying me please tell me whats going on! And please tell me about the so called baby I thought we could never have!" He said as he went all Chandler on her. Something he hadn't done since they were dating and he flipped out because everyone was joking about them getting married and having babies so early on in their relationship. Monica could hear in his voice how he was freaking out on her. "Chandler!" She yelled over the phone to get him to stop rambling incoherently. "Okay, Yes I'm pregnant….Six weeks pregnant to be exact, and secondly I slept with Richard." She confessed in a whisper and as a reply it was just silence. Silence. Chandler had nothing to say to her.

"Is the baby mine?" Was all he could as at the moment. Monica started fiercely sobbing as she heard his voice crack as he asked the question. She broke his heart, she probably just lost the love her life for a guy that broke her heart. She couldn't believe herself. "Yes, This baby is 100% yours." "Alright, well then I wanna be there for all the scanning's and I wanna do everything I can to help our baby, but Monica I don't think I can trust you…I mean I'm not even gone twelve hours and you already found someone else to fulfill the needs a husband should be fulfilling for his wife. I'll be getting in touch with Ross' divorce lawyer and you should be getting papers. I'm sorry Monica I love you with everything in this world and I apparently took our wedding vows a lot more serious then you did."

Monica was on the brink of hysteria by this point. How could one stupid mistake she made tear everything good in her life apart? "Chandler! Chandler please believe me when I say it was a stupid mistake and I love you….More then anything in this entire world. Please!" She begged into the phone ignoring the looks she was getting from the by-passers on the street. "Please…" She whispered and the line went dead. Chandler hung up on her to upset to even speak to her.

He took a seat on the bed in his hotel room and wiped a few tears that had fallen from his eyes and cascaded down his cheeks. "Of all the women he's been with he always thought Monica would be the one to be faithful. he was wrong, she was just like Kathy and just like Janice. Was it him? Was he the one that drove her to doing this? Of all the women that have cheated on him he's the common denominator out of all of them. He always thought he would end up like Mr. Heckles lonely and old. That is until he started dated Monica and thought she was his forevers. Boy was he wrong.

_You have no idea how much I hated writing this chapter.I hate seeing Monica and Chandler fighting! _

_Review this story or Mondler will never get back together! _


	4. Chapter 4

_**Just a warning this is a lot of Monica and Rachel. **_

_**Disclamier: I don't own Friends**_

Once Monica had cleared away the tears so she was at least able to see clearly she found herself just wandering the city, unable to face her friends after what just happened. She was positive Ross would never talk to her again, after Chandler tells her brother everything and files for divorce she'll lose her brother and everyone will just slowly leave her hanging with her baby. Sure, Chandler would say that he'll help out in the beginning but it'll be too hard for them to be in the same room with each other. The thoughts of everyone leaving her alone with a baby and no husband made her start sobbing again. She will always be kicking herself in the ass for making a stupid mistake and tearing her family apart. She gave her watch a glance seeing it was almost midnight everyone would most likely had gone to their respective apartments or at least fled her apartment.

She knew she had to go home, a person that was as petite as her and at this moment as vulnerable would be bait to any disturbed man looking for a good fuck. She ran/walked home feeling a sigh of relief when she got home and saw there was no one in her apartment, or so she thought. Once she had changed into her pajamas and started her nightly routine she saw Rachel move from the bathroom to her kitchen table awaiting her arrival. Her heart sank seeing her, she Monica was grateful to have a friend that would wait up until all hours of the night to make sure she arrived home safe but at this point she didn't even wanna see any of her friends even Rachel.

Monica quickly darted to the bathroom trying to stay unseen by Rachel but her speed and determination getting to her and she slammed the door a little louder then she expected it to be. Rachel jumped up startled going to the bathroom knocking on the door. "Monica I know you're in there, Please come out I'm really worried about you." Monica sighed slumping against the door. She'd been caught she would have to face the music. Rachel was known to pull everything out of her like a conversational wizard, it was impossible to hide anything from her, she knew her way to well to know the difference between a lie and the truth. "I don't wanna talk right now, Rach!" She yelled through the door the shrillness of her own voice scaring herself. Rachel took a deep breath before prying the door open her face falling when she saw the multiple tear tracks that stained Monica's face she knew she was upset about Chandler but she knew something else was up. She sat in front of Monica and pulled her into her arms allowing her to fall apart and much to Monica's shock she started sobbing she didn't think she had anymore tears left in her tear ducts.

"Oh honey, this cant be all because of Chandler leaving talk to me…" She cooed to her sobbing friend as she rubbed her friends shaking back trying to get her to feel comforted enough so she could stop crying and tell her what was really up. Monica shook her head just falling apart in her best friends chest. "I-I c-c-can't. You-you'll ha-hate me!" She exclaimed shakily unable to meet her friends eyes. Every inch of Rachel's face looked at her concerned. "Monica you know no matter what it is I'll always be by your side and help you through it." By this time Monica's sobs have subsided and she was finally able to talk somewhat clearly. She inhaled a sharp breath before meeting her friends concerned filled eyes. Her heart swelled at how concerned she was but that quickly broke but the though of her reaction. "Well its a total of three things. One is somewhat happy but the rest are just so horrible that it doesn't even matter." Rachel's hand flew to her mouth. "Monica you're not dying are you?" Monica quickly and reassuringly shook her head. "No, not in the physical sense but emotionally I'm gone." She couldn't hold it in any longer she had to tall her friend.

"I'm pregnant." She whispered. Rachel's face brightened up immediately knowing how long Monica haas wanted to be a mom. "Oh, Thats great! But why the tears you should be happy!" She exclaimed hugging her best friend. Monica hugged her tightly before pulling away. "Chandler wants a divorce because I cheated on him." Her voice cracked at the end of the sentence as she felt tears fall from her eyes. "With Richard." She whispered her head dropping into her hands as she started crying again. Even when she said it she couldn't believe she actually did it. It was so unlike her. She loved Chandler. Rachel sat there in just pure shock from what she heard. She had nothing to say, of course she felt horrible for Chandler and a little for Monica even though this was all her fault but tracheal knows what its like to be basically a single mother she knew Monica could handle it she was the strongest person she ever knew but still she couldn't believe she would actually betray Chandler like that.

"Please say something Rachel." She sobbed taking a specific interest in her pajama pants unable to even look at her friend. "Monica, like I said before i'll always be there for you and this situation isn't any different I just want you to know how stupid you are for doing this but you've been though enough tonight lets get you to bed." Monica nodded silently getting up to go to bed stopping in the door way of her bedroom door. "Can you stay with me tonight, I don't wanna be alone right now." She whispered rachel could even hear the meekness in her voice."Of course I can sweetheart just let me borrow some stuff." Monica nodded walking into her bedroom climbing under the covers. Her pillow smelled like Chandler, the tears pooled in her eyes as they silently fell Rachel got into bed with her giving her best friend a tight squeeze before drifting to sleep. Monica silently cried for what seemed like hours before actually falling into a dreamless sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: This takes place about 4 months later making Monica roughly 5 months pregnant. The divorce between her and Chandler is final. I didn't want to write it all out because it'd be useless wasted chapters. But anyway on to the story! Sorry if it seems dragged out Ive been having the hardest time with this chapter for whatever reason and sorry for not updating for months. Okay that was it now on to the actual story.

Monica was getting ready to go to her scan to find out the sex of her baby. Her stomach looked so big on her small frame. She loved being pregnant, she wished Chandler could've been by her side through all of this but at least she had the support of Rachel and Phoebe along with her brother. Joey on the other hand couldn't really take it when he caught the news of Monica cheating on Chandler and causing them to split. She met Rachel at the OB/GYN and sat in the waiting room. Chandler was running late as he wanted to go to every single one of her scans just because Monica cheated on him doesn't mean he couldn't be a father to his kid. Sure it wasn't the kind of relationship he wanted with his child but it was better then never seeing him or her at all. Monica got called back for her scan and wasn't particularly surprised when Chandler didn't show, she almost expected it, things were just so awkward with them when they were even in the same room together even with Rachel around to at least try to break the tension and try to get them to talk and joke and be like they used to before they got the divorce. Rachel and Monica waited for the doctor expecting her usual doctor when she heard the door open but smiling slightly when she saw Chandler. "Sorry I'm late, Doug wouldn't let me leave unless I finished some paper work."

Monica just shrugged with small smile on her face. "It's okay, I just got called back so you didn't miss anything." The doctor soon came into the examination room greeting the three people, once she had sprad the gel over the swell of Monica's tummy she moved the wand around her stomach until she found the clear shot of the baby. "Well it seems that the baby is very healthy and is growing at a normal rate, would you like to know the sex?" Monica looked from Chandler who gave her a slight nod before looking to her doctor giving a nod with a grin spread across her face nowadays her baby was the only thing that kept her smiling and got her through the rough days. "Well it looks like in four months you will be giving birth to a baby girl, I'll give you guys a minute to let it sink in." The doctor froze the screen with a clear shot of there baby girl on it. Monica sniffled and wiped tears from her eyes as she looked to Chandler, who himself had a few tears in his eyes. "We're having a girl." Monica repeated excitedly while Chandler leaned forward giving her cheek a gentle kiss. "I cant believe it." She whispered hugging Chandler who immediately returned it. Rachel through this little moment had left the room. "I'm sorry for ruining all of this for us, this isn't how I wanted us to spend our first pregnancy together or how our child to come into this world but I'm very happy that you want to be there and for setting said four differences aside just for the sake of our little girl." She rubbed her stomach gently sniffling slightly, Chandler rubbed her arm softly attempting to calm her without having to hug her or touch her that much because one hug and he couldn't help but want to whisk her away and make love to her for hours on end. He would always be in love with her no matter what she did he would always love her for eternity.

Monica and Chandler soon parted ways with each other, Chandler back to the office and Monica back to her apartment to do what she did every time she saw Chandler, curl up in his sweats that she had hidden from when he left, lock her bedroom door, cry to herself until she fell asleep…Things would never be the same between or at least thats what she thought…

_Roughly Three and a half months later._

Monica was sitting in her apartment with Rachel and Phoebe just watching TV like she normally would have on her day off as she was really to big to be able to do much more without getting tired or feeling her aching increase. She had felt slight pains but just ignored them because she had been told about false labour but when she had gotten up to get a bottle of water and found liquid coming from her she had realized that her water had broke. The three girls had sped Monica to the hospital. Once Monica was settled in her private room she had ordered Rachel to call Chandler and tell him to get over here as soon as possible.

"its hurts to much…" She cried out as she went through a sharp contraction gripping Chandlers hand making him wince slightly. She had been waiting for almost 8 hours and still no baby. The gang had taken turns visiting Monica but Chandler had always been in the room par Monica's request as he was the father of the little girl, but soon enough it was close to midnight and Ross, Rachel, Joey and Phoebe had gone home and asked if they could be called if anything happens during the night. The doctor had come into the hospital room about 4 hours later telling Monica she was ten centimeters dilated, Chandler took the cue and called the four of them telling then that the baby would be here soon. Once she was told push Monica pushed as hard as she could taking a momentary break when she couldn't anymore. "I cant do this Chandler! Im not strong enough to handle this." She stated tears flowing free down her face. "Yes you can Monica. You're the strongest woman I've ever known in my entire life. You'll be a great mother to this child I know it but first you need to get her out of your body." Chandler quipped with his normal Chandler charm earning a smile from Monica who managed to pull enough strength out to push the baby out falling back on the bed once she heard the loud screams and cries of their newborn baby.

Monica smiled weakly as the nurse brought over the newborn, she looked exactly like MOnica in Chandlers eyes she had Monica's cute little nose the raven black hair but she definitely had Chandlers crystal blue eyes, she was the most beautiful baby he had ever seen in his entire life. "Have a name?" The nurse asked causing both Chandler and Monica to look from the baby. "Lucy Rachel Bing" Monica stated quietly causing Chandler to smile. "It's perfect Mon." The nurse smiled obviously approving of the name leaving the room leaving just the two new parents. Monica cooed at the little girl. "Hey baby girl I'm your mommy, you're such a beautiful girl, you're the most beautiful girl in the world." Chandler smiled kissing Monica's temple. "The only reason she's that beautiful is because she looks exactly like her mother, Monica I love you and i'll never stop and after today it made it perfectly clear to me that I want nothing more then to be your husband and have another baby with you as soon as we can. The past is the past and I'm looking at the future and all I see is the two of us in the house in the suburbs like we planned before we got married our four kids two girls and two boys with our dog greeting you when you walk into the house. Nothing has changed Mon I wanna be with you for the rest of my life." The speech had brought tears to Monica's eyes and grin across her face. "Chandler." She whispered stopping him from speaking again. "I love you so much and I will never stop apologizing for what I did but I want the same life you do and most of all I wanna be your wife I want the perfect life we had before with the perfect marriage and the perfect love." Chandler smiled and leaned in kissing Monica directly on the lips in a kiss that started out gentle but escalated quickly in to a passionately one. What pulled them away was the little girl in Monica's arms cries. "Oh baby are we not paying enough attention to you. Mommy and daddy are sorry." She held the little girl close calming her quickly. "Does daddy want to hold her?" Chandler nodded eagerly taking the tiny bundle from Monica's arms. This is how it should be she thought, enjoying the moment right now as she watched how good he was with the child already. he was natural father, she wanted to have all of her kids with him.

Should I end it here and just write an epilogue or should i write more chapters! Review and let me know what your think of this chapter. Sorry for it being so short! :)


End file.
